


I came here to feel attacked and I'm honestly having such a good time right now

by Der_Spatz



Series: I see red [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes needs some sleep, Coffee Shops, Confused Bucky Barnes, Confusion, Couch Cuddles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I feel lazy right now, I'll probably add more tags later, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Is a Good Bro, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bucky doesn't know what's happening, help him, steve is so awkward, steve is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Spatz/pseuds/Der_Spatz
Summary: Bucky looked up, expecting… well, he didn’t know what was he expecting, but certainly not a big, blond hunk of a guy wearing a shirt two sizes too small (nice pecs, by the way), just looking at him and gaping like a fish.





	I came here to feel attacked and I'm honestly having such a good time right now

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's POV! I strongly recommend you read the previous one first to know what's happening :) Also, this one kinda spoils the other one, so

Bucky wasn’t a social person.

Sure, there was a time when he was, back before he enlisted. He used to charm everyone left and right: men, women, neither and both (yeah, he was gayer than a rainbow covered in pink glitter, but he rarely had sex with the people he flirted with anyways, and making out was always great regardless of his sexual preferences, so).

But now… now it was another story. He was mostly fine, both mentally and physically (first couple of years had been… rough), but that didn’t mean the army hadn’t changed him (apart from, you know, the arm he was short on). He wasn’t terrified to leave his house anymore, and he could handle street noises just fine. Even the nightmares were way better. But he wasn’t so... people friendly, now. When he came back, he noticed right away. It was like he had forgotten how to talk to people, how to interact with them. Things he could read as easily as a book before seemed to be written in another language now. And now… he didn’t even want to try most of the time anyways. He still had his family and a few close friends (and his therapist), and that was more than enough. He was done being a social butterfly. Who needed flirting anyways? So what if he missed making out with someone every now and then? Or having a boyfriend for that matter. Or sex. God, dating sure was nice, but it sounded exhausting and rather pointless right about now. He didn’t really want to put what little energy he had left into that.

Or so he had thought.

It all started when Tony asked him out to coffee one day and refused to hear any of his nicely manufactured excuses. Bucky adored his friends, he did, but Tony sure was a major pain in the ass, even if his intentions were (mostly) good.

So there he was, waiting for his asshole of a friend to show up, feeling awkward and out of place and wishing he was at home wrapped up in a blanket or two, reading a book on his favorite bean bag and sipping chai tea.

Tony was late (no surprises there) and Bucky was seriously considering texting him a middle finger emoji and heading home when someone walked up to his table and just… stood there.

Bucky looked up, expecting… well, he didn’t know what was he expecting, but certainly not a big, blond hunk of a guy wearing a shirt two sizes too small (nice pecs, by the way), just looking at him and gaping like a fish. He didn’t seem like an asshole, at least. Maybe he had confused Bucky with someone else? He was about to ask him if he could help him or something, mostly because the silence was getting really fucking awkward, but the guy beat him to it.

“Oh, uuuh” Okay? “Uuh, hey. I’m Steve”

Great. Steve. Good name. Should he offer his name in return? What the fuck was he getting at? Bucky waited a second, but seeing as the guy made no attempt to follow up, he answered his greeting. He had the strangest feeling, like he was making first contact with some kind of alien species who had just arrived to Earth and was trying to make friends with the locals. Was that it? Did Steve need a friend to sip his coffee with or something? Maybe he was just selling coupons or some shit. Bucky was so confused.

“Hey”

“Can I sit?” Ok, this was getting weirder and weirder. Bucky looked at himself, searching for… something, anything that might have caught this guy’s attention, maybe Tony had slapped a sign on his clothes that said, “come talk to me, I’m friendly!”, and he was crouched behind a bush laughing his pathetic ass off. But no, there was nothing there. Meanwhile, Steve was looking at him like he was awfully constipated.

Fuck it. He shrugged and said “sure”. At least the guy was way better looking than Tony.

 “Great” Steve then sat in front of him and cleared his throat. He seemed to do that a lot. Maybe he was catching a cold. He wasn’t saying anything again (he seemed to do that a lot, too).  Bucky was… he was so fucking lost. Well, at least he could give the guy his name. That seemed like the thing to do, now that they were… socializing. Or something.

“I’m James”

Then Steve opened his mouth and the weirdest, high-pitched sound just… came out of it. Bucky's chinchilla, Sergeant Puff, often made a similar sound when he was bored and wanted some attention.

Ok, so he was definitely an alien. Cool.

Bucky was about to search for hidden cameras when the guy talked again.

“So…” Another throat clearing. Between that and the increased redness of his face, the hypothesis of Steve being sick with the flu was getting stronger “Did you order something already?”

A direct question. Good. That he could manage.

“No, I was…” _waiting for my asshole of a friend who I’m still not convinced is not setting this whole thing up_ “no”

“Great! Do you want me to order for both of us?”

Weird again, but he wasn’t about to turn down an offer to be lazy and not wait in line. He _hated_ waiting in line.

“Uh… sure”

“Okay, be right back”, and with that, Steve stretched his mouth like he was trying to cover his eyes with his cheekbones and bolted to the front counter without even asking what Bucky wanted. He seemed really fucking nervous for some reason.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Steve had seemed nervous and insecure the whole time. Like he was trying not to screw up and realizing he was failing spectacularly. But what in the hell was he trying to accomplish? He almost seemed like…

Oh

_Oh_

Could it be…? Could he be…? But how…? And most importantly, _why_? He hadn’t even done his hair that morning! And he hadn’t shaved in days! And… and the bags under his eyes had bags under them! Not to mention he always tried to project “leave me alone” vibes, and that was usually very effective.

But Steve was acting like he… _liked him._ Like he liked him and had no idea how to act about it. Now that he thought about it that way, everything made a little more sense. And, to be honest, that squeal had been kind of cute. As well and all the blushing and stuttering. Bucky almost felt some kind of protectiveness over a fellow social disaster now, even more when said social disaster walked over impersonating a red light bulb. Oh, he was cute alright.

“Mocha latte, double whipped cream” he said, taking pity on him, and Steve blushed even harder (if that was possible) and muttered a “Thank you” before heading to the counter again.

_Okay. Okay okay okay. You got this, Barnes. Just… act natural. You’ll be fine. Oh God, how does one flirt again? What should I talk about? Maybe cooking recipes or something? What do people talk about in dates? Shit, is this a date? Does this count as a date? Ok fuck, I’m so screwed._

And of course, that was when Tony decided to show up.

“What’s up, Buckaroo? Were you waiting long? Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come. Kidding, kidding, I love to see your beautiful scowl, you know I do…”

“Stark”, Bucky hissed urgently, taking him by the arm “I need help”

“Oookay”, he sat down and scooted closer, lowering his voice like they were on a secret meeting “What’s up, boo bear?”

“So this guy came to sit at my table…”

“Was he bothering you? Do I need to cut a bitch?”. He thought about it and rephrased “Do I need to pay someone to cut a bitch?”

“Tony, I think he _likes_ me. I think he’s… _flirting._ ”

“Okay, so you just said _flirting_ like one says _barfing._ You alright with it or do I have to pull some strings?”

“No! I…” he felt his face warming up and he tried to hide it with his hair as he whispered “He’s so stupid and awkward, I love him”

“Oh. Oooooh”

“Shut up”

“Oh, but this is gold! My little Bucky bear is growing up!”

“Stark, I swear to God, I will maim you”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Buckaroo. Maybe I should stick around, give you some tips”

Bucky grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and pulled him, just a little. He didn’t want to kill him, not really.

“Do not ruin this for me, Stark", he hissed "I don’t know why, but he seems to like me, and I’m not about to throw this chance out of the window”

“Alright, okay” Tony looked around “I’ll just go hang out with Red Shirt over there, he seems cute and lonely. You have fun with your guy”

“Thank you”, Bucky released him and Tony got up, straightening his clothes, but before he walked off, his voice turned uncharacteristically serious.

“Hey, Barnes?”

“Yeah?”

“You got this”

Bucky smiled at last and nodded, and Tony was off. Just in time, because Steve was now paying for the coffees and about to return to the table.

Bucky took a deep breath.

_You got this._

 

Best.

Day.

_Ever._

Okay, so maybe Bucky hadn’t had an orgasm that day, but he still felt like a thousand fireworks were exploding in his head, and the colors were _beautiful._

Steve had wrapped him up in a fluffy blanket.

Steve had made popcorn.

Steve was _petting his hair._

Steve was warm and big and they were watching penguins flopping over and being cute and Bucky was feeling cuddly and comfortable and sleepy.

Steve was his favorite person _in the whole world._

Bucky almost didn’t recognize himself, because usually he didn’t trust easily, but in his defense, Steve had the most compelling puppy eyes and shy little smile, and so here Bucky was, in a stranger’s home, falling asleep in his arms and feeling more than okay about it.

Life was just weird.

Then Steve’s roommate arrived, and of course Steve had confused him with his actual date, the fucking moron. Bucky couldn’t even bring himself to be shocked or mad about it. He knew him only a few hours, but he was staring to understand this was just how the guy operated. Absolute social inept, that one.

Bucky intended to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am at last! I'll probably edit this later, but I wanted to post it now. I know it's short, but let me know what you think. Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> This series are far fom over, I have a lot of things I wanna write for them, like Tony and Rodey's POV or just small scenes in Steve and Bucky's relationship progress. I'll probably come back and edit everything once I'm done. 
> 
> Edit: If you guys wanna give me some ideas of what you want to see next, I'd love to hear them. It can be something new or some scene you'd like to see more in detail. Hugs for everyone :)
> 
> My tumblr: der-spatz


End file.
